1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device configuration for remote operation of a device, especially a field device, a device configuration for performing such process.
2. Description of the Related Art
For field devices that are connected to a field-bus, see for example the document DE 10 2011 008 941 A1, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, the possibility exists of operating the devices remotely and thus parameterizing the devices or modifying the parameters in the device. By way of example, HART devices may be mentioned, which can be operated with a so-called HART handheld, e.g., from the Emerson company. For the field device to be operated remotely, a suitable device description database (DD (device description), FDD (field device description) must be provided or stored. The information from this device description database can then be used to parameterize the corresponding field device remotely using the HART handheld.
Alternatively it is possible—for example the document mentioned above—to parameterize a field device via a PC that, for example, is connected to the bus system by a modem. For this purpose an appropriate operating program is needed on the PC, with corresponding device drivers for the field device (e.g., PACtware™/DTM or the like).
The above-mentioned solutions have in common the fact that device description databases or drivers must be used for parameterizing remote field devices. This results in not only the general risk of possible incompatibilities, but also version dependence, so that sometimes only limited operating possibilities exist with regard to the remote field device to be parameterized. In addition, the hardware cost is also high or disadvantageous, along with the need for a storage option for the device description databases or drivers.
Starting from this, the present invention is based on the problem of overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art and suggesting a method and a device configuration by means of which remote operation of a field device is simplified and the hardware expense is reduced.